Pride Lands For Sale
by petitprincess
Summary: This the sequel to "The Lion Whisperer". Someone wants to buy the land. They want to make a resort over it. But, she goes through a little trouble when Iris refuses. So they try to make Iris's life a living hell.
1. For Sale

*= degree sign

It has been 7 years since Alastar has been dead. A whole lot of people are still coming to see me. You'd think they'd have enough pictures. I'm just glad that no one has tried to buy off the land. Or at least I hope not. Its been kind of hard living in Africa. Mostly, it's the weather here. I don't understand how the people here can cope. It's like 95*F out here. David keeps on fretting about the bugs. I guess I'm used to it. My mom was so used to it that she could've been born here. I say "was" is because, my mom died. She had a bad case of malaria, and we didn't catch the signs of it soon enough. Unfortunately, we had to bury her in England. My relatives wouldn't of dared, come to a place so dreadful. Anyway that's not important. Remember what I said about "buying off the land" well someone tried to. You may think its not as epic as the last story. Well **I** wish it wasn't. After seeing what Alastar did, I didn't think anyone could overreach that type of craziness. You'd be surprise on how badly this woman(yes I said woman), wanted this land.

*Begin Storytelling*

It was about 4:30AM and everyone was asleep. Until we heard a whole bunch of noise outside. Me and David were laying in bed, with the twins on top of us. I moaned, "David, go check outside." He laughed, "It's the ghost Alastar. I think he wants you." I nudged him. He knows I was kind of freaked out about killing Alastar. He slowly got up and checked the door. He opened it up and saw a women about my height, she had strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, long eyelashes, she was wearing a white t-shirt, with a maroon vest over it, and she had a New York accent. David asked, "Can I help you?" She answered, "My name is Emily Simmons. I am here to sell your house. Well actually this whole place." David was lost for words. He yelled, "**Iris!" **I felt so groggy but I got up anyway. I asked, "What do you want?" He whispered into my ear what she said. I couldn't believe it. Emily asked, "Is there a problem?" I shouted, "Of course there's a problem! First of all, this is private land you can't trespass. Second, this land isn't for sale." Emily disagreed, "It is if you get a video of the Lion Whisperer. Then, send it to the Wavy News. Plus, I got a contract. Although we can share the land." I thought about it for a little. I excused myself. I was going to Pride Rock. Even if I did look like a zombie.

*5 miles later*

I got to Pride Rock. I tip toed up it. I looked in, I wasn't surprised that even Mufasa, was still sleeping. I gently walked over to Mufasa and taped him. He opened up his amber eyes and yawned. He was only 6 months old. He asked, "What are you doing here?" I asked, "Can you do me a favor?" He nodded. I questioned further, "Can you wake up your grandfather?" He smiled big and nodded. He warned, "You may wanna wait outside." I didn't know what that meant, but I didn't care. I quickly tip toed outside.

*outside*

It didn't take long for me to get impatient. I peeked inside, and saw that he was getting ready to pounce. I mouthed, "Don't do it." he smirked. I put my head back out. I didn't know what Mufasa did. But, I heard a loud roar. Mufasa cried, "Help! He's gonna kill me!" I held my arms out, he jumped into them, and curled up. I put my arms behind my back, and pretended like nothing happened. Simba was furious. He roared, "Where is he!" I asked confusingly, "Who?" Simba yelled, "**Mufasa!**" Every time he walked around, I made sure I kept my back turned away. Simba may be old, but that doesn't mean he still can't harm me. He looked at me suspiciously. I kept on smiling but I think that added the suspicion. He asked, "Is he behind-" I shouted, "No!" I felt behind my back and he really wasn't there. I wanted to change the subject. So, I explained what happened, "Simba someone wants to buy the land. Do you want to give it up? Or share it?" Simba growled, "Neither!" I sighed in relief and agreed. He said, "Take me to who wants to buy the land. We may stumble upon Mufasa." I nodded. I joked, "Can I ride on your back?" He just gave me look. I laughed and walked down to my jeep. I looked down and saw Mufasa shaking. I whispered, "Just stay there." I got in trying my best pretending Mufasa isn't with me. Simba was running alongside the jeep as I drove towards my house.

*back at the house*

The door to my house was creaked open. I looked inside David fell asleep on the couch. Emily was laying on top of him, half naked. I walked up to her and pulled her down. Emily apologized, "I didn't know when you were getting back. I saw David, getting tired so I-" I finished, "So you thought you can lay on top of my husband. Get out!" Emily pleaded, "Please, let me stay. What about the land?" I ranted on, "It wasn't yours to begin with. But, fine I have someone you can speak. Put your clothes on first." Emily rolled her eyes. I walked back out. Simba asked, "What happened?" I didn't answer. I felt like crying. Although I knew it wasn't David's fault. At least I hope not. Emily walked out. Simba started growling at her. Emily jumped back. Emily scoffed, "Iris, you realize that's a lion. Also there's no press around here. So, you don't have to do that whispering-fake-thing." I rolled my eyes. I yelled, "This is not your land, it's his! If you don't get off our property. I'll-" Emily glared at me. She hissed, "You'll what?" Simba roared. Emily was about to run. She shouted, "If you let the lion attack me, I can sue you!" I yelled, "You can't sue anyone if your dead!" Emily glared at Simba and walked away to her car. Simba whispered, "Witch." Emily looked back. But, she just ignored it. I thought, _'Did she just hear Simba?'_ I didn't want to think about it too much. I patted him on the back. I said, "Thank you." he replied, "Don't mention it. Do you need anymore help?" I shook my head. He ran back to Pride Rock. I looked down and saw Mufasa asleep. I didn't have the heart, to tell his grandfather where he was. I picked up Mufasa and brought him inside. I put him in Ailell's(my son) old crib. I looked at David, who was still on the couch. I thought it would be best to ask him, what happened. But, I decided to wait until morning. I went to my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise that next chapter will be better. Tell me what you think. Review please<strong>


	2. He's Baaaaaack

*12:30PM*

Emily set up camp. She swore she was in the middle of nowhere. She fell asleep, then after a few seconds she heard a moan. She saw a figure of a lion. He looked as if he was skinny. She took a peek outside of her tent. She saw a lion with a black mane. He had scars and bruises all over him. He was unconscious. She didn't know if she should bring him in or not. But, she did anyway. She thought, _'I can't believe Iris, didn't help this lion. Its not a surprise, she seems like-' _He started moving, she jumped back, and crawled back into her tent. The lion groaned as he tried getting up. She crawled towards him slowly. He saw her and started growling. She knew he couldn't do anything, in the state he's in. She asked, "Are you okay?" he didn't answer. He looked at her intensely and murderously. She continued, "I can help you." She thought for a second. She ran back to her van. She still kept an eye on him though. Emily, grabbed a steak that had been in her cooler. She wondered, _'Its probably not okay to feed him a grilled steak. I don't know if he'll like it fresh. I'd rather feed him the steak than me.' _She opened up the packaging. She tossed him the steak. He looked at it suspiciously. She yelled, "Fine, don't eat it! I was trying to be nice anyway. You stupid hairball." he whispered, "Witch." She jumped again. She asked, "Can you repeat that?" he repeated, "Witch." She knew that what she was hearing **was** real. He started limping away. She screamed, **"Wait!" **He looked back. She asked, "Who are you and what happened?" He answered, "My name is Scar and it doesn't matter." She frowned at him. She screamed, "Well isn't my fault your too weak to fend for yourself." Scar may have been weak but, he could still pin her down. He whispered coldly, "Give me reason why I shouldn't end your life." She thought for a little bit. She replied, "Right now, I'm the only one that can keep you from dying." He got off of her. He thought, _'Damn it! That __**is**__ a good reason!' _he sighed. She picked up the raw steak and put in front of him. He viciously ate it. Now, the thing is how was she going to help him. She didn't know anything about first aid. She wished that Iris was there. She remembered she packed a first aid kit. She ran back to her van. She grabbed the first aid kit. When she turned around, he was already done with his steak. Scar started licking his wounds. She tip toed over to him. She grabbed a small bottle of hydro peroxide, she put a little bit on a cotton ball, she tried to mend his wounds. Every time she got close, he would growl. It was better than attacking her. She ignored him but kept the peroxide at a good distance, just in case. She crawled inside her tent and took a nap.

*back on pride lands*

Everyone was finally awake. I felt nervous about asking David what happened. So I tried to keep the thought out of my head. I saw Mufasa, up and about. I grabbed him and said, "C'mon, your going back home." Mufasa yelled, "No! He's probably still mad at me." I consoled him, "He probably isn't anymore." Mufasa whimpered. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I got into my jeep. Then I saw Bernice, calling my name. I asked, "What's wrong?" Bernice shuddered, "They want you at Pride Rock immediately." I taught Bernice how to speak to them. She could pick up a little. Although I wondered what was so urgent. I nodded. She got in the jeep with me and Mufasa.

*5 miles later*

I ran up and told Bernice to keep an eye on Mufasa. Everyone was up there. It sounded like they were arguing. I asked, "What's going on?" Simba answered, "Scar's back. Zazu saw him." I asked, "Who's that" Timon answered, "He's an evil tyrant." Pumbaa interjected, "Oh, I thought he was lion." Timon smacked his forehead. I tried to holdback my laughter. Rafiki hit me on the head with his stick. I winced at the pain. I'm surprised my head didn't split open. Rafiki ranted, "Dis is no laughing matta. We have to make sure he stays away, from de Pride Lands." I asked, "Zazu, how far away were you, from Pride Rock?" Zazu answered, "I'd say over 90 miles away." I consoled, "Well we probably have roughly a day to figure this out." Everyone sighed in relief. I joked, "Not unless he learns how to drive. Which is-" Zazu interrupted, "Well I saw him with this girl. She had this weird accent." I gasped. I whispered, "Oh no."

*back with Emily*

Emily woke up and went outside her tent. Scar was gone. She groaned, "I knew I should've never trusted him. That stupid-" She stopped when she saw him come back. He had fish in his mouth. He dropped it in front of her, and then he laid down. She looked at the dead fish. She thought, _'How am I supposed to eat this?' _She looked at him. He eyed her suspiciously. She grabbed the fish and looked at him again. He looked down at the fish, then back at her. She thought, _'He expects me to eat it raw. He better think twice-' _Emily looked back at Scar. He gave her sad eyes. She tried not to look at them. But, she caved in. She gulped and took a bite of the fish. She shivered as it entered her mouth. She tried to fake a smile, even when she swallowed it. She felt like throwing up. She asked, "Where did you get this?" he looked to his left. She looked and saw a pond a few yards away. Scar laid his head down on his paw. She knew it was an opportunity to aid his wounds. She grabbed the cotton and peroxide. It didn't seem like he cared. She put some peroxide on the cotton and dabbed his wounds. He kind of winced at her pressing down the cotton. She asked, "Now, can you tell me what happened?" Scar opened up one eye. He groaned, "No." She rolled her eyes. She requested, "I need your help with something." He showed no interest. She continued, "It has to deal with the Pride Lands." His head went up quickly. She continued, "I got this contract stating that I can buy the land. But, I don't really care about the lions or, any of that other crap about protecting the species. I want to build a resort. 'Cause I want money and power." He questioned, "What's that got to do with me?" She continued, "I need you to distract Iris." She grabbed a picture of Iris from her pocket. She showed it to him. He asked, "Is that the Lion Whisperer?" She nodded. He smirked, "You don't mind if I "play" around with her for awhile." She answered, "Just don't do too much damage. Know, here's what we're going to do."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Scar and Emily are going to be working together. Poor Iris, its going to be like hell for her. Please Read and Review.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King ****Characters. I only own Iris, Mufasa, Emily, Bernice, and David.**


	3. Unfortunate EventsFor That Whisperer

I was afraid about this Scar guy…err…lion. I didn't know what to do. Rosanne saw me in my depressed state. She asked, "What's wrong, Mama?" I answered, "There's nothing wrong Rosanne. Now go play with Mufasa." She jumped down excitedly from my lap. I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. She was only 7. Bernice came in and asked, "Are you alright?" I answered, "When will this crazy life end. I wish I never came to Africa. I wish my dad never studied lions. Hell, I wish I never met those damn, bloody, things." I heard a whimper from behind. I turned around and saw Akoko. She overheard me. Akoko sobbed, "Is that what you think?" I stuttered, "N-No wait I-I-" Akoko shouted, "Mufasa, we're going home!" Mufasa groaned, "Can we stay here for a little while?" She didn't answer. She picked him up by the scruff, and went back to her pride. I just sighed. I shouted, "**Can anything else go wrong?**" Emily barged in and asked, "Can you help me?" I rolled my eyes. I guess it was the stress I was in, but I followed her. She showed me to her van. Inside it was a skinny lion. I asked, "What happened?" She answered, "I found this lion a few miles back. He looked pretty pathetic-" the lion growled. She cleared her throat and continued, "So I thought, if it was best if I tried to take care of him myself." I interrupted, "Your point is?" She went on, "My point is, that if you are a so called "Lion Whisperer" than you can help him. If you can't I can tell the media you're a fraud. Then, the people who sold you this land can sue you and your poacher thing." I got in her face and threatened, "You wouldn't dare." She didn't say anything, she just pulled out her phone. I asked, "What if I **do **help him?" Emily answered, "Well I'll leave you alone. Deal?" She held out her hand. I looked at her hand and shook it. I got behind her van, and tried to get the lion out. It felt like I was pushing a boulder. She got inside her van and announced, "I'll be back in a week." I hated her so much. She drove off in a cloud of dust. When I turned around, the lion was gone and was inside my house.

*inside the house*

I heard a scream inside. I ran in and saw Ailell pulling on his tail. The lion was wincing at the pain. I laughed, "He does that a lot to Simba." He didn't reply. I felt so cautious having him inside my house. I asked, "What's your name?" He answered, "My name is Taka." I felt a little chill go up my spine. I put out, "Doesn't Taka, mean trash in Swahili." He growled in response. When he turned around, I saw a scar over his eye. I gasped, but I'm sure he didn't hear me. I asked, "How'd you get that scar?" He answered, "Its none of your business." Ailell yelled, "Your a bad lion!" he threw a sippy bottle at Taka. He growled, I quickly picked up Ailell. I explained, "While you are staying in this house. **You** cannot attack my child, understand!" He nodded. I sighed in relief. I put him down, and showed Taka to the back yard. I know he did something to Ailell because, I heard him cry. I was hoping that he wasn't who I thought he was.

*Backyard*

I saw Simba in my backyard. I jumped and pushed Taka back inside. We both were arguing. But, I don't want to talk about it. I walked back out and asked, "Simba, what are you doing here?" He answered, "I was just making sure that your all right. Zazu, couldn't find a trace of Scar." I hesitated, "Well you can see I'm okay. So, bye." Simba asked, "What's the hurry?" Timon agreed, "Yeah, why are you pushing us away, Iris?" I didn't say anything. Before I could say anything, Taka/Scar came out and was surprised to see Simba. Simba roared, "**You were hiding him here!**" Simba was getting ready to fight. I got in front of him. Timon asked, "What are you doing? You know this is Scar, right? I mean its kind of obvious." I confessed, "The girl that wants to buy the land. She's expecting me to take care of Scar, for a week. If I can't do that, then she'll sue me and she gets the land. Don't hurt him Simba, its just for a week." Timon agreed, "Lets do it Simba, its only for a week." Simba growled, "Your just saying that, so you wont end up dead." Timon said, "Yes I am." Simba sighed, "Only for a week." I exclaimed, "Thank you Simba! You're a true frie-" He looked at me the same way Akoko did. I was really upset when he left. Maybe Scar, isn't as bad as everyone says he is. At least that's what I hoped for my family's safety. I looked back and saw a smirk across his face. I whispered, "It's going to be a long week."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so glad i finally got this done. Sorry that i haven't updated in a while. I had really bad writers block. It seems like things are going really bad for Iris again. I wonder what's going to happen. Sorry that its so short. Please review.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King Characters. I only own Akoko, my Mufasa, Iris, Rosanne, Ailell, and Emily.**


	4. Scar's Past and Iris's Father

*Day 1 10:30Am*

I thought it would be easy helping Scar. Turns out I was wrong. On that day I tried to give Scar a bath. I always do that to Mufasa, and he always hated it. I brought out a big bucket, I grabbed the hose that is connected to the house and river, and filled it up. I called, "**Scar! Come here, I want to talk to you!**" I looked around and didn't see him. At first I thought I got tricked by Emily. Then I heard some rustles in the grass. It was a windy day; so I thought it was the wind. After a while it ceased, so I ignored it. I called out for Scar a hundred times. I decided to give up. When I turned around Scar came at me roaring. I screamed and fell backwards into the bucket. I got completely drenched, and he was laughing. I yelled, "I can't believe you did that!" He just answered by laughing harder. I sighed annoyingly and got out. _He's so childish._ I thought that as I got out. Then I got a great idea. I grabbed the bucket, walked quietly towards Scar, and poured the water all over him. He was shaking worse than a leaf. I literally was rolling on the ground laughing. I giggled, "It's not so funny **now** is it." Scar growled and mumbled, "It's not that funny." He walked away dripping wet. I yelled, "It's only funny when it happens to someone else." I continued on laughing. I had a great morning.

In the afternoon I tried to give him food. But, noticing how bad his condition is I put vitamins in it. Usually when I feed injured animals, I monitor them. Since Scar is a killer I'm not too comfortable with that. I gave him two raw T-bone steaks. I was hoping he wouldn't be able smell the vitamins. I put the steaks on a plate; I set the plate outside, and rushed back in. He asked, "Don't you want to keep your kids safe?" I didn't understand at first. Then I realized that I haven't seen them all day. I walked outside and saw Scar smiling at the kids. I knew that smile to well from Alastar. I sat outside but, really close to the door. He went over to his food and made a face. I asked, "Aren't you hungry Scar?" He answered, "Yes, but there's something wrong with this meat. On the contrary I have no problem taking your kids instead." Rosanne and Ailell looked really scared. _For seven year olds they are smart._ I thought that as I looked at Scar. I grabbed the steak and took out the vitamins. I groaned, "I'm doing this because I want you to get better." I was done picking out the vitamins, and I set the plate down. He was struggling to get up. I ran over to help, but he snapped at me. I yelled, "I'm trying to help you!" He argued, "I didn't ask for your help, now did I?" I mumbled, "I bet you needed it a few years back." He ignored and began eating his food. I sighed, "I don't know how you can kill your own brother, and watch him fall to his death. It seems kind of ridiculous. Then again you were blinded by your own jealousy." He growled at me. I brought one of my dad's books to look at. I looked at one of the pages and saw a cub. I examined it more and it kind of looked like Scar. I asked, "Is that you?" He stopped eating and looked at the picture. His eyes went wide. He asked, "How'd you get that?" I answered, "It's my dad's journal." I looked further into the book. I saw a picture of Scar with a bleeding scar over his eye. I looked at one of the words it said, _"Poor little Taka got hurt from his father. I wonder what caused it…"_ My eyes widened too. I whispered, "My dad had the gift." He looked at me strangely. Scar looked really upset by the picture. I asked, "What happened?" He sighed, "My father, Ahadi got upset. He found out that I befriended hyenas. He was just going to ground me. That's until I started arguing about how he treats Mufasa better. Then I guess I pushed him too far and he swiped at my eye. I changed my name from Taka to Scar. As I grew so did my hatred towards Mufasa." I interrupted, "So did your jealousy." His head hung down. I couldn't believe it, he felt bad. I closed the book and picked up the plate. He lay down; he seemed to be deep in thought. Rosanne and Ailell followed me. Ailell asked, "Is the kitty okay?" I shrugged. Ailell looked upset; maybe he thought it was his fault. Rosanne asked, "Is there anything we can do?" I shook my head. Now she was depressed. I picked them up and put them to bed.

At night I was talking to David. He was in London for a conference meeting. I was talking to him about Scar. He wanted me to leave him alone for a while. But, I didn't want to I was so interested. I had to hang up though he had another meeting. When I looked outside the sun was disappearing over the horizon. I heard scratching at the door. I opened it up Simba and Patches was there. Patches said, "It's hard sleeping on a rock. But, some learn to get used to it. I'm not one of those people." I laughed a little. I whispered, "What're you doing here it's almost dark?" Simba answered, "I just want to make sure you're alright. Where's Scar?" Patches yelled, "I knew it! It was just a matter of time! You replaced me, didn't you? But, why would you give that poor fella a name like Scar?" I rolled my eyes. I replied, "I didn't replace you. Also Scar is a lion; he's in the backyard. But, don't mess with him; he's seems really depressed." Simba sighed but understood. I groaned, "Now, go back to Pride Rock. It's getting really late." Simba rolled his eyes and walked back to Pride Rock. Patches started walking towards the backyard. I blocked his path; he hissed at me and went to the couch. I leaned down and whispered, "Good night, Patches." After I said that he purred. I looked out in the backyard and saw my dad's book was still out there. I quietly walked outside. I grabbed the book, but decided not to leave. I looked down and saw Scar asleep. I laughed, "You don't have to fake it." His head lifted up. He asked, "Can you um…read that book to me?" I nodded. I ran back inside and grabbed a flashlight. He looked excited; I was too. It would be nice to know how my dad's adventures were like. I opened to the first page and read,_"April 2, 1985, It was blistering hot afternoon. But, it was nice to see all the exotic wildlife, hearing all the birds, and seeing the beautiful lands. Although seeing all of that will have to wait. I was destined to see the recent birth of a cub. It was at this place that people in Africa call Pride Rock. They told me to take a picture of it; to show them. As I saw Pride Rock drawing closer, I saw a golden cub and a golden mighty lion with a black mane descending from the rock. I knew that the lion was Ahadi, as I heard some "people" call him. The little cub is called Mufasa. The little cub seemed really energetic and extremely happy. I guess that meant the cub was born. When they left, I ascended up the rock. Inside their den, I saw a beautiful lioness. She had brown fur, amber eyes, and a pale brown diamond shaped mark on her forehead. In between her legs was a small cub. It was dark so I couldn't tell what he looked like. The cub looked weak though, different from how Mufasa looked. I moved closer trying not to alarm Ahadi's mate. It looked like the cub was born too early. The mother looked really worried. After a few minutes she would lick the cub, I guess it was too see if he was still alive. At times the cub would move, others it wouldn't even make a sound. I felt bad for the cub- for the family- I wanted to do something. But, what could I do? I remember Mufasa's excitement, I had a feeling he didn't know that his brother's life; was hanging by a thin thread. I saw the two coming back up. I quickly took a picture and jumped off the rock. I ran to my jeep. When I was a few feet away from Pride Rock; I stopped and looked back. Ahadi's face looked so disgusted and worried. I don't know what's wrong but, I'll have to wait a few months. I'll pray at night that the cub gets better." _I closed the book and got up. Scar asked, "Why did you stop?" I smiled and said, "I'll finish it tomorrow, go to sleep." I looked back and he fell asleep. I had a feeling things were gonna be fine. I got into bed, I was wondering what was gonna happen next in the book. Patches hopped up on the bed. He asked, "So let me get this straight, you didn't replace me?" I laughed, "Good night, Patches." He mumbled, "Good night, Iris." I hoped tomorrow would be an easier day.

*Day 2 9:45AM*

I did the same thing as yesterday. It was different though, when I was about to call Scar; he was already there. It was hard getting him inside the tub though. I calmly said, "Get into the tub." He looked in and backed away. I joked, "Well one of us has to get in." He pushed me into the tub. He laughed at me…again. Instead of dumping the water over him, I sprayed Scar down with the hose. It was fun but I was afraid it was hurting him. I tried putting the vitamins inside the meat again. This time I put a special flavoring over them, that way he can't smell the pills. I put the plate outside, this time I made sure the twins weren't out. After a few minutes passed, I went to go check up on him. I couldn't believe what I saw; he took out the pills himself. I whispered to myself, "He's a whole lot smarter than I thought." I felt like giving up on the vitamins, but I need him to get better.

At 2:33PM I was watching the twins in the backyard. They wanted to play with "kitty". Ailell started pulling on Scar's tail and Rosanne tugged on his ear. I could tell that he hated it. Rosanne yelled, "Kitty wants to play with me!" Ailell disagreed, "No! Kitty wants to play with me!" Scar was basically whimpering. I laughed it was so funny to watch. I knew how he felt they would pull on my hair, to get me out of bed. He started growling now. I grabbed both of their hands. I explained, "Kitty can't play right now. But, he can play with you two tomorrow." The two cheered and ran inside. I laughed, "So how's your day going?" He mumbled, "Oh shut up!" I giggled a little bit. I looked a Scar and started getting upset. I thought about how dad described him on how he looked when he was born. I already know that he lived. But, there must've been a lot of challenges to get him that bitter. He asked, "Why are you staring at me?" I answered, "Uh, no reason." I walked back inside. I heard the phone ring. I answered, "Hello?" the person answered, "Hello, my little whisperer." I rolled my eyes. I asked, "What do you want Emily?" She explained, "I want to know how my lion is doing. 'Cause if he's still in a really bad condition, I think you know what happens." I groaned, "Yes, I still remember. Is there a possibility you can change the date?" Emily laughed, "Of course I can, darling. Now you only have 61/2 days. Isn't negotiating fun? I gotta go my manicure is about to start, ta-ta." I groaned, "Only 61/2 days, that's not enough." I have a few things under control. I just need him to take those vitamins.

At 8:50PM I got the book again and was ready to read. He sat outside waiting patiently. I sat down beside him and kind of smiled. Then I continued reading, _"September 5, 1985. I honestly was excited to see the cub. It seemed like every day I kept on thinking about him. It didn't take me long to spot him out. They were 4 cubs playing out in the grasslands. I hid behind a rock and observed them. Mufasa was growing to be a very strong lion. The brown cub seems to be in good health. There were two lioness cubs. One had kind of a light brown fur and amber eyes, her name is Sarabi. The other one had almost a light tan colored fur and her eyes are light blue, her name is Sarafina. Taka had brown fur, black tufts of fur on his head, and emerald green eyes. I heard their conversation with each other. Sarabi asked, "How are the lessons going with your dad?" Mufasa groaned, "They're okay I guess, I just wish I had time to spend with Taka." Sarafina shuttered, "I still can't believe your dad gave you that name, Taka." Taka sighed at the comment. I couldn't believe he gave them that name too. Taka brightened up though, "It's alright I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it." It got pretty quiet. I'm pretty sure no one wanted to tell Taka something. I myself didn't know either. Mufasa consoled, "Maybe your right. Maybe dad didn't mean to do it. Don't you agree guys?" No one answered him. It fell silent again; I wish someone can lift Taka out of his depression. That's until Sarafina yelled, "Tag you're it!" I looked over the rock. Sarafina was in a playful position. Taka sighed, "Not now Sara. I don't feel like playing." Sarafina giggled, "C'mon Taka you're it! What's wrong Taka are you afraid you're gonna be too slow?" Taka's ears perked up. He turned around angry. He yelled, "I'm not slow!" Sarabi joined in, "I bet you are!" Mufasa chanted, "Slow poke, slow poke." Taka growled and started chasing after the three. Hearing the cubs laugh made me want to. That all stopped when I heard a weird cracking sound. I stood up and saw Taka's paw got stuck in a ditch, which was between rocks. Taka struggled to get out. His friends went to go get Ahadi. I looked at his paw and saw a lot of blood coming out. I knew I couldn't just stand there. I got out from behind the rock to help. When Taka saw me he tried his best to get his paw out to run. I leaned down to examine his paw but, he kept swiping at me. I saw Ahadi, his mate Uru, and the cubs running to the scene. But that didn't stop me. Ahadi stopped when he saw me. I hopped he remembered me from our encounter when he was a cub. When Ahadi was a cub he wandered away from the Pridelands. He got lost out in the Elephant Graveyard. He was ambushed by a bunch of hyenas. I would estimate about over 15 hyenas. He was trapped and I was the only one to save him. I shot a .24 caliber up in the sky. After a few shots the hyenas ran off. He had few scratches from the hyenas and some from slipping off of ledges. He had barely enough energy to walk. After I helped him I carried him to Pride Rock. Sure he was heavy but I wanted him to get home safe. Anyway, when Ahadi saw me he stopped everyone. I was glad when I saw him again. I struggled to move the rocks. But, when I moved them Taka's paw was limp. Uru came over and picked him up. She quickly rushed him over to Rafiki's tree to get treated. I thought it was best. I looked at Ahadi, he nodded his head. I said, "You're welcome, your majesty." When I was about to walk away, he tugged on my collar. He wanted me to aid his son. I felt honored to help. It was nice to see a long distant friend."_ I looked at Scar he was really interested. I smiled and closed the book. He frowned at me. It's like he doesn't remember what happened. I laughed, "Don't pretend like you don't know what's going to happen." Scar sighed, "I don't really remember much. Except how and when I got this scar." It was sad that he doesn't remember his childhood. It also could be that he was attacked by hyenas too. I sighed, "I'll continue tomorrow night, but I'll read it to you in the morning if you cooperate tomorrow." He thought for a minute and nodded. I smiled and went to bed. I'm so glad he was going to cooperate. Maybe he'll be in a better condition after a few days.

* * *

><p><strong>I think i like this chapter a whole lot better. This is how i think Taka's past is like. I know Scar got his scar by a water buffalo. But, i like the one when Ahadi gives it to him. To me it adds more drama. Anywat i hope liked reading! Please Review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Iris, the twins, MY Mufasa, David, Patches, Emily, and others.**


	5. It Just Keeps Getting Worse

**Sorry that the chapter is so short. It may also seem a little rushed. **

* * *

><p>*Day 3 10:30 AM*<p>

It was over 90* outside. On the radio it said the temperature would continue to rise. I felt bad for leaving Scar outside. I was going to put water outside, but I was afraid that the water would evaporate as soon I put it outside. So after a few minutes I let Scar inside. The bad thing is he has been begging me to finish my dad's book. I still think it's sad that he doesn't know his child-cub-hood. After the third time he asked I read it to him early. I continued the book, _"September 9, 1985. I wasn't able to continue my research. Taka's paw was still healing. It also seemed like he got punished. I don't really understand why though. Anyway this time I saw him and Mufasa on Pride Rock. They seemed to be talking to each other. I got in closer to listen to their conversation. Mufasa consoled, "Dad didn't mean it. I mean c'mon so what if you tried sneaking out." Taka sighed, "I think dad hates me. But, I guess it was bad sneaking out; especially since my paw was broken." A silence was between the two cubs. Mufasa broke the silence, "Well I guess he'll change his mind." Taka sighed deeply. I wonder how that got him grounded. All I know is that this will not end well. I heard Ahadi call, "Mufasa it's time for your lesson!" Mufasa descended the rock. He kept on looking at his brother. Mufasa must feel horrible for his brother.  
><em>

_It seemed like he faked his excitement for his father. I tried with all my might not to go near Taka. I guess I should've tried harder. I slowly walked up Pride Rock. Taka looked so depressed. I said, "Hello." His ears perked up. When he turned around he looked stunned. He whispered, "You saved me." I nodded in agreement. He looked even more surprised. Taka asked, "Can you understand me?" I laughed, "I know it's kind of freaky." Taka shook his head. He exclaimed, "No. It's really cool." I chuckled a little. Taka was examining me head to toe. I asked, "What're you doing?" He answered, "I've never seen anything like you before. Are you some type of monkey?" I laughed, "Yes and no." Taka nodded in astonishment. I cleared my throat. I asked, "Why have you been so depressed lately?" Taka turned away from me. He sighed, "I think my dad hates me. He's been pushing me away from his lessons with Mufasa. Maybe I did something wrong. What do you think?" My eyes went wide. I had to give it some thought. After a few minutes I finally answered, "I think he's just stressed. It must be a lot of work running a kingdom and taking care of his family." _

_Taka seemed to understand. Taka's eyes seemed to be full of confusion but, so full of life. I smiled at him. It must be hard for him to understand. Honestly I didn't understand myself. After 10 minutes of silence. He asked, "Can you ask my father, just in case?" I didn't want to disappoint him. I nodded, "Yes I will." He literally jumped for joy. I felt good to make him happy. But, it was soon replaced with anguish. I have no idea how Ahadi will react."_ I closed the book. I explained, "I will continue it at night." He was about to argue until we heard a bell. I got up and walked towards the door. When I opened it up I gasped. It was Emily. She asked, "How're you doing?" I hesitated, "I-I'm doing fine with Scar." She rolled her eyes. I guess she didn't believe me. She barged in to check up on him. She looked down and laughed. She scoffed, "You call this better." She got close to me and whispered, "He wouldn't even look good as a throw rug. Make sure all of your things are gone, I want to build a large area for fur coats." I leered, "You're sick." She rolled her eyes and walked out. She turned around and announced, "The news told me to make the date shorter."

I asked, "How short?" She held up five fingers. It felt like someone punched all of the air out of me. She laughed wickedly and exited the house. I sat down on the couch in dismay. Scar walked up to me. He asked, "Are you alright?" I looked at him. He whispered, "Never mind." He opened up his mouth and I shoved three vitamins in his mouth. I kept his mouth closed; by putting my head on his muzzle. I sat down on his back. He tried tossing me off but I refused. He finally gave up and swallowed. I smiled and got off of him. He growled, "Don't you ever do that again." I laughed, "If you took your pills I wouldn't have to." I think I heard him chuckle. But, I highly doubt it.

*7:45 PM*

I was outside in the backyard. The sun was almost gone over the horizon. I sighed, "I can't believe I only have another day to make him better. Emily is doing this on purpose. I know I shouldn't give up. But, it seems like the best thing to do." I looked up at the sky. I prayed, "Dad I don't know if you're listening. But, if you are I need help. There is this ghastly, egotistical, witch who's going to buy the lands. I'm clueless on what to do. Please do whatever you can, I don't have much time. Also if you can get some of the Great Kings to help, that'll be great. Thank you for listening." I felt some wind and walked back inside. I was really exhausted that night. It seemed like Scar was too. I guess I'd have to read to him another day. Why am I saying that? I'll read to him tomorrow. I hope a miracle will happen.

* * *

><p><em>Please review!<em>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Emily, Iris, and Iris's father.**_  
><em>


	6. Things Are Turning Around

*Midnight*

I lay down in bed thinking about what I'm going to do. It was giving me migraines. I decided to read my dad's book. I'm farther ahead in the story. I found the chapter and began reading:

"_June 15, 1994. I've been lagging in my studies on Ta-Scar. He's changed in so many ways. When Simba was presented he didn't even bother showing up. I saw him leave his cave; he seemed to be up to something. I didn't dare follow him though. He's always with those hyenas. Anyway I did however follow him into the gorge. He was with Simba. But I had a feeling it wasn't for quality time. I hid inside of a small slit/cave in the gorge and listened to their conversation. He was talking to Simba. He said, "Now you wait her your father has a marvelous surprise for you." Simba got up on rock. He seemed so excited. Simba asked, "Oooh. What is it?"_

_Scar informed, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Simba still insisted, "If you tell me, I'll still act surprised." It seemed like Scar was being a perfect uncle. Although I know he was faking it. I just wished Simba did. He laughed, "Ho ho ho. You are such a naughty boy." Simba got upset. He begged, "Come one, Uncle Scar." Scar still refused, "No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... thing." He showed so much resentment. I knew how he felt. He never had any bonding time with his father. But, it was mostly because of his jealousy towards Mufasa. I guess Sumba didn't see his face. Scar continued, "Well I'd better go get him." Simba got excitement jumped back up again. He hoped of the rock. He suggested, "I'll go with you."_

_Instantaneously, Scar snapped at Simba, "{Loud, snapping tone} No! {Regaining composure} Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas..." The little cub started getting embarrassed. He asked in a shocked tone, "You know about that?" His Uncle answered, "Simba, everybody knows about that." Simba started getting more embarrassed by the minute. He replied, "Really?" _

_Scar nodded, "Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh? {Clearly enjoying himself; he puts a paw on Simba's shoulder} Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?" _

_Simba sighed, "Oh…okay." Scar takes his paw off of his shoulder and pats away. Simba's mood perked back up and he asked, "Hey, Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?" Scar stops in his tracks. His smile sent chills down my spine. He looked over his shoulder and replied, "Simba, it's to DIE for." He walked away from Simba leaving him alone. I knew Simba was going to get hurt. Every fiber of my being wanted me to get him out of there. But, for some odd reason, it felt like my body was paralyzed. It didn't take long for Simba to practice his roar._

_He said, "Little roar. Puh." A lizard came down from a tree branch. Simba roared at it once it didn't do anything. I didn't even jump. He roared again…still nothing. The he roared a third time louder. It bounced off the walls. It even echoed in the cave I was in. After a few seconds the gorge's floor starts vibrating. I took a peek outside the cave. I looked up and whole herd of wildebeest came running from the cliff. I wanted to go help Simba. But, I doubt I would have been of-if any-help. I quickly went back inside the cave. The herd came by, filling the cave up with dust. I held my breath until they were done passing by. I heard a distinct roar in the distance. I knew that roar it was Mufasa's I was relieved to hear him. I knew he would go and save Simba. You won't believe how wrong I was._

_I got outside of the cave, when the herd finished passing by. I started climbing up and I saw Simba on a little ledge. He looked really scared. Then, in an instant I saw Mufasa leap out from the herd. I climbed up higher to get a better view. Simba also started climbing up higher. He climbed up to his brother. I heard every word. Although I wish I hadn't. Mufasa was slipping off the cliff. _

_He begged, "Scar! Broth—Brother! Help me!" Scar just sat there. He gave his brother such a disdainful look. He bent down and latched onto Mufasa's paws with his claws. I would never forget Mufasa's face. Full of horror, in seeing what his brother had become. Scar bent down to his brother. What he said made my heart sink. He said slowly and evily, "Long live the king." Scar throws his brother back. Mufasa free falls backwards back into the herd. He screamed with a mixture of a roar, "Aaaaaaaah!" I heard his son scream, "Nooooooo!" I couldn't believe what happened. I saw Simba climbed down to find his father. I heard sounds vibrating off the walls. Simba was probably calling for his father. _

_I got down closer to see the whole scene. When Simba found his father, it just made me feel so guilty. I could've stopped Scar. But, I just sat there and watched. Simba shouted, "Help! Somebody…anybody…help." Tears started flowing out the cubs eyes. I got down closer towards him. But, I stopped when I saw Scar come out silently in the thick dust. He whispered, "Simba…What have you done?" I shook my head in disbelief. Simba stammered, "There were wildebeest and…and he tried to save me…it was an accident…I didn't mean for it to happen." Scar embraced Simba. He consoled but coldly, "Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means {He pulls Simba closer; Simba hides his face on Scar's foreleg} for these things to happen. ...But the king IS dead. {Looking with mock regret at Simba) And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. {Another thought "occurs" to Scar.} Oh! What will your mother think?" Simba looked completely crushed. He was filled with guilt. _

_He asked sniffling, "What am I gonna do?" Scar suggested, "Run away, Simba. Run…Run away never return." Simba does as ordered. Scar sat there and three hyenas emerge from the dust. They were waiting for their orders. Finally Scar ordered, "Kill him." They instantly started running towards him. Scar smiled at his success. He walked over to his dead brother. _

_He laughed, "It's going to break their knowing that you're dead. But, at least I'm satisfied. Now they'll know that I'm fit to be king, not you. I would've made a great king. But, father had to pick you. All he did was treat me like waste. Now I get the upper hand. You know what's really sad, I'm giving the best speech ever, and you're not alive to hear it." _

_He started walking away. I accidently said out loud, "Saddening." He stopped and started looking everywhere. The first thing he looked at was his brother. I guess he was afraid that he was still alive. He looked up the cliff and saw me. I was hoping that he saw me as his friend and not a prey. He took a step closer. I was getting prepared to run, just in case. He asked, "Do I know you?" I nodded. I replied, "It has been a while since I've seen you. Do you remember?" He started taking steps back. I guess he was surprised that I understood him. I tried to jog his memory, "Do you remember when you were a cub? I helped you get your paw out of the rock. You tried to run away from me." _

_It didn't take long for him to remember. I swear smile showed on his face. I repeated, "It __has__ been while a while. Where have you been?" I sighed, "I have been watching you for a while. But, when you started staying with the hyenas…I couldn't come near you. I thought the hyenas would rip me apart," Scar chuckled, "They wouldn't have if I commanded them not to." I shook my head. I continued, "But, how long could they withhold their instincts. Scar I honestly doubt that they would listen." Scar just smiled at me. I had a feeling he ignored. He said, "Come. I have to announce the death of my brother. I want you to be a guest." I mocked, "Lead the way, oh, great king." He smiled at me once more and I followed him."_

I stopped reading and looked outside. The sun had risen over the horizon. I sighed, "Well might as well get up." When I got up and opened the door. Scar was sleeping right next to my door. I guess he was listening to me reading. I knew that he was faking it though. But, I acted like I didn't know. I turned on the radio and listened to the news. It said, "A freak storm came past Pittsburgh, England. It delayed all flights and almost all of the roads are flooded. Everyone is ordered to stay indoors, until later updates." My eyes went wide. I was upset that a storm came by my hometown but, I was happy; it gave me more time.

The phone rang and I knew who it was. I rolled my eyes and answered, "Hello." Emily ranted, "I don't know how and I don't know why. But, whatever you did made it flood and…ugh. I guess I'll give you extra few days. But, I'll get there one way or another."

On the other end a guy yelled, "Ma'am, you have to move the storm is still strong. You may," Emily interrupted, "Can you see I'm on the phone? I don't care what your warning is,"

The phone call stopped when I heard a snap. I asked myself, "What happened?" On the radio it said, "We have been informed that some women got electrocuted during the storm." I laughed. Patches laughed, "She deserves every bit of that electricity. Just like Scar deserved every single hyena bite." Scar roared at him. He jumped and ran into my room.

I asked, "What were you doing at my door?" He shrugged. I sighed, "You know why, Scar."

He seemed embarrassed to answer. Before I could ask again, I heard knocking on the door. I asked, "Who is it?"

The voice laughed, "It's a very handsome husband, wanting to see his very lovely wife." I excitedly ran to the door and greeted David. I asked, "How are you?" David replied, "Exhausted. Is that Scar?" I looked at Scar and back at David. I joked, "No. It's Patches. Who else would it be?" He laughed. He bent down to pet him, but Scar instantly snapped at him. I informed, "He's kind of short tempered."

David quickly ignored. He asked, "Did you hear about the freak storm? I' so glad I was in London. Where are the kids?" I answered, "They're in their rooms sleeping." He walked to their room but, still keeping an eye on Scar.

Scar sighed, "He doesn't like me very much does he." I just nodded and laughed a little. That really wasn't the answer he expected. I hoped that David would change his mind. But, I was more concerned with Scar. He was slowly getting better within time. But, it wasn't fast enough. I don't know how many days it delayed her. But, I'll try my best to make the most out of it. I mean nothing bad can happen. Right?

* * *

><p><em>This story is far from over. I need help with what's gonna happen next. So tell me in your reviews what you want to happen next. Please Review! Also your welcome Reldor. I electrocuted Emily!<em>

__**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Iris, David, Iris' father, and Emily**


End file.
